Some golfers prefer to carry their golf bag, some prefer to mount the golf bag on a pulling cart to be pulled by the golfer as he walks the fairway, and some prefer to load the golf bag into a powered riding cart. Golf bags, powered carts and pulling carts are available to accomodate any of these preferences.
However, in many occasions, the golfer either switches his preference because of varying circumstances, e.g., the course is too hilly for walking and or carrying the golf bag, or he is required to switch because of course regulations (e.g. the course is too wet for carts, or powered carts are mandated to speed up play). Thus many golfers have golf bags that can be carried or loaded onto a powered cart, and they also have pulling carts on which the golf bag can be mounted, e.g., with straps.
The combination of golf bag and pulling cart presents a number of problems. The cart is generally constructed of a rigid metal frame with straps (for strapping the golf bag to it), wheels and a handle. The cart is easy to pull down the fairway and performs very adequately for that purpose. However, the combination bag and cart are heavy and bulky (even though the cart is often made partially collapsible). Loading the cart and bag when strapped together into the trunk of an automobile can be difficult. It certainly consumes most or all of the space in the average car trunk and in smaller cars, the trunk space is not big enough for both the cart and golf bag. Separating the two items means strapping and unstrapping the bag from the cart each time the golfer goes golfing.